Best Regards, Roger
by Remember Cedric Diggory
Summary: This is a story based on Langston Houghes' story "Thank You Ma'am." Ten years later, Roger sends a letter back to Ms. Jones. What is her reaction? RR please!


**Best Regards, Roger**

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or characters from Langston Houghes' story "Thank You Ma'am." I may wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Ten Years Later...

* * *

_"Dear Ms. Jones. I would like to thank you for being so kind to me all of those years ago. You changed my life, for the better. Without your help, I may still be running around stealing handbags from innocent women. You really helped turn my life around, and I wanted to let you know what you have done."_  
  
Ms. Jones thought back to that day, ten years ago, when the little urchin tried to steal her handbag. She was so much younger back then, and was much more agile. These days, she would not have even been able to turn around by the time he had run off. With her arthritis being as bad as it is, she moved much slower, and stayed indoors much more than she used to. She had hired a young man to buy her groceries for her, which eliminated almost all outdoor activities. After a bit of a chuckle, she returned to reading the letter.  
  
_"I think I should tell you a bit about my circumstances that day you helped me. I was homeless, an orphan, living out on the street with no one but myself to look after me. I was dirty; I hadn't had a shower for a week before I met you. I'd been sneaking into the YMCA to shower, and I felt that I shouldn't do that any more than I really had to."_  
  
Ms. Jones laugh hard at this. Dirty was an understatement. He hadn't been dirty, he had been filthy. Letting him wash his face was the least she could do. None of this information had been a surprise to her. If he had been clean that day, she wouldn't have brought him up to her apartment; she would have known he didn't need any charity. Now, she wouldn't bring anybody up to her apartment. She was getting old; what little hair she had was white. She wouldn't trust anybody alone with her in her apartment. Her gaze returned to the letter.  
  
_"After you gave me those ten dollars, I realized that there really were good people out in the world. I was lucky you were one of these people. I saved the ten dollars for a while, trying to think if the blue suede shoes were really what I wanted. It took a couple days, but I decided to get them. At least I could have a little bit of style to go along with my rags. I went out right then and bought them. They were magnificent. I felt like a king walking around in them. With the extra money, I bought some food, then gave a dollar to a little girl I saw wandering alone on the street. I figured that one good deed deserves another."_  
  
Ms. Jones smiled. She was glad that she had changed the boy. He deserved better than what he was getting out on the street, and she made him realize that others did too. Nowadays, with her frail, weak body growing wrinkles from her eighty years, she didn't have many chances to do good deeds. As she read the last part, her small smile brightened to one as big as a lighthouse beacon.  
  
_"I am proud to say that I am now the head of the City of New York's Bureau of Education. I help work with students whose parents have financial trouble, abusive situations, and ones that are being bullied by the other students. I love my job. I think it's the one where I can touch the most lives and help the most people.  
  
Out of the many ten cent cakes I've ever eaten, the one I had with you was by far the best.  
  
I hope this letter finds you in good health. Best Regards, Roger."_  
  
Ms. Jones smiled as she put down the letter. She knew Roger was a good egg that just needed a little help to become an omelet. She just added the cheese, and off he went, out into the world. She may be a silly, shrinking old lady, but she did know one thing. Anybody can become great with a little encouragement.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a pleasure to write! Review please and perhaps I'll think of posting other stories.


End file.
